Utopia
by KelL-chan
Summary: •Tudo acontecera tão rápido e fora tão perfeito... Já devia ter imaginado o desfecho da história, era perfeito demais• •Yaoi••KakuHi••Presente para DebTai, Feliz Aniversário \o•


**Parabéns Deb!!**

Quem mandou me dar a data errada? Agora sua fic saiu com seis dias de atraso D: Mas tá aí, e espero que goste.

* * *

**Utopia**

_Entrou no quarto vazio arrastando os dedos pelas paredes brancas. Os olhos vasculhavam o ambiente, tentando captar cada pequeno detalhe. As flores amarelas, meio mortas, que estavam na janela, o pedaço de madeira que a segurava, deixando entrar uma leve brisa, as cortinas transparentes que dançavam ao vento, a cama bem feita, a escrivaninha vazia._

_Parou os olhos em um porta-retratos que estava ao lado da cama. Caminhou até lá em passos calmos, sentando-se sobre os lençóis macios e apanhando-o para sorrir ao recordar do dia em que a foto fora tirada. Lembrou-se então que ele não parecia tão feliz..._

x-**X**-x

- Quem é esse? – tinha as mãos na cintura e a cabeça pendida para o lado.

Olhou de cima a baixo aquele que falara. Alto, moreno, olhos verdes, cabelos negros, tatuagens bizarras pelo corpo...

- É o Hidan. – o amigo de estranha cor azul que estava ao seu lado apontou para o menor – Ele é da minha turma.

- Ah. – foi só um resmungo que lhe deu como resposta antes de sair do galpão.

- Não ligue pra ele, é um pouco ranzinza... Mas você se acostuma. – estapeou as costas do albino – Então rapaziada, acho que estamos completos!

- Completos? – Hidan indagou.

- Te falei que estávamos montando um... "grupo". – o intimidador rapaz azul mostrou um largo sorriso de dentes afiados – Vamos tirar uma foto pra marcar o momento, que tal? Alguém chama o Kakuzu.

- Eu vou! – o moreno de longas madeixas negras pulou de um caixote e correu para fora, mas não sem antes esticar-se para alcançar um beijo nos lábios de Kisame.

_Queria ter sido mais rápido em oferecer-se para buscá-lo..._

x-**X**-x

Corria atrás dele pelas ruas, deixando para trás as pessoas que resmungavam quando esbarrava nelas. Dobrou a esquina e correu os olhos pela rua praticamente deserta, buscando pelos ombros largos cobertos pela jaqueta de couro e os rebeldes cabelos sendo alisados por mãos morenas cheias de anéis. Resmungou um palavrão e virou-se. Arregalou os olhos ao vê-lo atravessar correndo a outra rua, camuflando-se no meio dos pedestres.

- Não vai escapar de mim tão fácil! – exclamou, apanhando a mochila para tirar de lá o seu skate. Jogou-o no chão e pulou em cima dele, apressando-se em direção ao rápido moreno, no meio do caminho derrubando algumas pessoas pelo meio-fio – HEY! PARE! – gritou a ele.

Ele não parou, apenas apressou o passo. Sempre com o nariz para cima e os cabelos alisados para trás, em sua pose esnobe. Também apressou-se a ir atrás dele, virando novamente a esquina e então se jogando sobre as costas largas para levá-lo ao chão.

- ARÁ! TE PEGUEI! – riu-se feliz, levantando enquanto puxava as mãos do maior sobre as costas dele, no entanto ele nem se movia. Não se deu por vencido, continuou puxando, tentando erguê-lo com sua própria força. Ao desviar de suas mãos e ir ao seu rosto deparou-se com aqueles olhos cor esmeralda no semblante sem expressão. Era como se olhasse para uma face sem nariz, boca, ou sobrancelhas franzidas... Só via aqueles perigosos olhos.

Os pelos de seu corpo eriçaram e sua garganta travou. Sentiu o quanto suas pernas tremiam quando ele facilmente livrou-se de suas mãos e se pôs de pé, limpando a jaqueta e as calças rasgadas que lhe caiam na cintura.

- Ficou maluco? – olhou para o albino, passando novamente uma das mãos pelos cabelos negros e tirando-os dos olhos sem brilho.

Despertou dos devaneios.

- Eu te vi hoje mais cedo! Estava na frente da escola, escorado na parede da sorveteria... Estava me olhando... Quando eu te encarei você continuou me olhando, e depois saiu andando como se não tivesse acontecido nada estranho.

O moreno se aproximou, curvando-se um pouco para ficar na altura do rapaz. Seus rostos estavam tão próximos que podia sentir sua respiração lenta. Para não ser pego novamente pelos estranhos olhos verdes decidiu concentrar-se em outra coisa, como por exemplo a tatuagem de costura que aparecia em seu peito.

- Então você me seguiu e se jogou em mim só porque eu por acaso olhei pra você quando estava saindo da escola? Você persegue a todos que te olham? – indagou em tom baixo, mas não menos estridente.

- Eu lembro de você. – recuou dois passos – O Kisame me apresentou naquele dia, junto com Itachi, Sasori, Deidara, Konan, Pain, Zetsu e aquele esquisito de máscara... Kakuzu, não é?

- Você tem boa memória. – arrumou a jaqueta e voltou-se à rua, apanhando de lá o shake partido em dois que pertencia ao mais novo – Acho que você está sem transporte. – jogou os pedaços a ele – Eu não devia fazer isso depois de você ter me atacado, mas... Quer uma carona? – apontou a bela moto no fim da rua.

_Sequer notou aquele dia que ele não havia respondido a questão..._

x-**X**-x

Algumas semanas haviam se passado desde aquele desagradável acontecimento. O moreno era quieto e misterioso, o que incentivava ao colegial a querer estar sempre perto dele. Hidan nunca sabia quando era evitado... E logo o mais velho cansou de tentar livrar-se do irritante garoto tagarela. Em tempo curto demais o albino já havia lhe dado o maravilhoso título de "melhor amigo". Não que isso realmente importasse a Kakuzu... Às vezes parecia que nada importava a ele.

- Nossa, você tem um belo apartamento. – olhou em volta com um assovio.

- Não é meu. – jogou as sacolas de compras em cima da mesa e logo voltou à sala – Estou cuidando enquanto o dono está fora.

- Tem hidromassagem? – perguntou com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. O maior afirmou com a cabeça – E tv a cabo? – confirmou mais uma vez – Tem piscina?

- Não é tão grande... Mas ter, tem. – jogou-se no sofá, retirando a costumeira jaqueta negra. Deixou então a mostra os bíceps tatuados pelas mesmas costuras que cobriam as partes de seu corpo que o albino podia ver.

- Tem... Adega? – chutou a primeira coisa que lhe veio à cabeça, encarando estonteado aos músculos tatuados do moreno, que estavam completamente a mostra graças à minúscula regata branca que ele vestia.

- Claro que sim. – apanhou um controle e apertou algum botão, fazendo abrir atrás do mais novo um pequeno bar – Isso aqui é uma pequena mansão, tem de tudo. – coçou o queixo enquanto olhava em volta.

- Quem mora aqui?

- Não quer beber um pouco?

- Ah, pode ser. – sorriu e correu atrás dele até o bar.

_Devia ter insistido em saber quem era o dono..._

x-**X**-x

O apartamento do colegial tinha apenas dois cômodos e ficava em um bairro pobre. Teria vergonha de seu bairro se o moreno não o tivesse deixado em casa antes que conhecesse aquele belo apartamento onde ele vivia. Mas com certeza teve vergonha quando alguém lhe bateu a porta e quando abriu viu que era ele, com a mesma jaqueta de couro, cabelos forçados a ficarem para trás e olhar esnobe. Ao deixá-lo entrar percebeu que estava tudo uma bagunça, mas como de costume Kakuzu não pareceu se importar.

- Não tenho ficado em casa muito tempo, então... Ah, não ligue pra essa zona. – tirou as roupas que estavam sobre o velho sofá mofado e jogou-as em um canto qualquer, oferecendo o lugar agora "limpo" para o moreno sentar.

- Devia tomar um pouco de seu tempo para organizar isso. – passou os olhos pelo lugar – Deve ter baratas e ratos... Pode pegar uma doença.

- E desde quando você se importa? – sorriu irônico.

Os olhos verdes e vazios se estreitaram, fazendo o sorriso do menor apagar.

- Você se mete em bastante confusão, não é? – Kakuzu ainda olhava o apartamento enquanto falava. Tomou algum tempo a mais examinando as revistas jogadas no chão.

- Acho que sim. Por quê?

- Por isso Kisame te chamou para aquela ganguezinha?

- Talvez. – arqueou a sobrancelha – "Ganguezinha"? Esqueceu que também está nela?

- Não devia se meter em tanta confusão. – o albino irritou-se por ele ter ignorado sua última frase – Ouvi dizer que querem te pegar.

- Me pegar? Até parece que algum desses porras vai conseguir encostar em mim. – riu orgulhoso – E eu tenho vocês, os manos da Akatsuki... O nome está crescendo, sabia?

- É, e o perigo também. – estreitou ainda mais os olhos – Você vai acabar levando um tiro se não se cuidar... Não sabe onde está se metendo. Quantos anos você tem? Quinze? Dezesseis?

- Eu tenho dezessete. – corrigiu com uma careta – Quase dezoito.

- Ainda é muito novo, pode concertar isso. – ao ver que o garoto queria lhe interromper, apressou-se a prosseguir: – Eu tenho quase trinta anos, Hidan... Já vi muitas dessas gangues começarem, crescerem, e acabarem com cada um do bando com uma bala na cabeça. Você não tem cabeça pra isso... Posso te ajudar a sair desse bairro.

- Você está nessa também, então não me venha com lição de moral, caralho!

- Eu já matava gente enquanto você usava fraudas, moleque. – murmurou de forma ameaçadora – Tenho meus motivos para... "estar nessa", e você é só um garoto revoltado que sente prazer em correr perigo. Não vai sentir esse prazer quando estiver sangrando em um beco, e ninguém vai te ajudar. – fez uma breve pausa – "Os manos da Akatsuki"? Idiota, eles só ligam pra si mesmos. Tobi, o imbecil da máscara, já deixou o Zetsu e o Pain no meio de um tiroteio... Ele saiu correndo e os dois quase morreram. Ele também já esfaqueou o Itachi... Teria matado ele se Kisame não chegasse... Todos já aplicaram um corretivo naquele sem vergonha, mas ele é um marginal mesmo, não aprende nunca... Por isso ele ainda está vivo. Você nunca vai ser igual a ele, ou igual a mim.

- Claro que vou. – ergueu o queixo.

Kakuzu fechou os olhos e massageou as pálpebras. Ao revelar novamente os orbes verdes avançou em direção ao albino. Puxou a cintura fina para baixo de si e deitou-se no sofá velho, tomando os lábios rosados do mais novo e invadindo sua boca. Hidan ficara sem ação diante da cena. Encarava surpreso aos cabelos negros que lhe tampavam a visão, sentia o coração em um ritmo acelerado e logo não se demorou em corresponder ao beijo.

_Queria dizer-lhe o que sentia..._

x-**X**-x

- Kakuzu... – chamou em um murmúrio enquanto sentava-se na cama, coçando os olhos de pálpebras pesadas.

- O que?

- Aonde você vai? – desviou os olhos do moreno que se vestia para o relógio ao lado da cama, que marcava três da manhã – Ainda está escuro.

- Tenho algumas coisas a fazer. – jogou a jaqueta de sempre sobre a camisa igualmente preta antes de ir até a escrivaninha e tirar algo de lá, colocando-a rapidamente no cós da calça, antes que os atentos olhos violetas do albino captassem o objeto.

- Onde você está indo? – perguntou no tom mais sério que conseguiu achar.

- Não tenho que te dar satisfações. – saiu do quarto, e do corredor ainda teve tempo de dizer: – Sabe onde fica a saída, pode deixar a porta destrancada.

Não disse nada, apenas jogou-se novamente nos lençóis macios do apartamento do mais velho. Sorriu consigo mesmo, virando-se para apanhar o travesseiro e sentir o perfume suave da pele do moreno que estava impregnado nele.

_Só queria que fosse sempre assim, ele ao seu lado..._

x-**X**-x

Sentia os cabelos serem acariciados enquanto deitava-se confortavelmente no colo de Kakuzu. Este lia um livro de aspecto envelhecido, envolto da cintura para baixo pelo cobertor que o albino havia trazido antes de deitar-se no sofá. Lá fora uma forte chuva caia.

- Kakuzu. – Hidan pronunciou-se em um murmúrio, entreabrindo os olhos.

- Estou ouvindo. – sequer desviou a atenção do livro.

- Sabe que eu gosto de você, não sabe?

O silêncio reinou na sala por um tempo, onde os olhos verdes e vazios do moreno iam até os cabelos brancos do colegial, encarando-os com uma expressão indecifrável.

- Eu sei. – respondeu por fim.

- E você? Gosta de mim?

- Sim. – suspirou.

Hidan tornou a fechar os olhos, sorrindo antes de perguntar mais uma vez:

- Vai ficar sempre comigo, não vai?

Mais uma vez o incomodo silêncio se fez presente, e desta vez mais estendido que o anterior. O dono da pequena casa fechou calmamente o grosso livro com uma das mãos, para depois depositá-lo cuidadosamente sobre a mesinha ao lado. Tornou a encarar os cabelos brancos do garoto.

- Não sei, Hidan.

O albino abriu os olhos, já pronto para questionar, quando o toque escandaloso do celular de Kakuzu foi ouvido. Rapidamente ele apanhou o aparelho do bolso e o pôr no ouvido.

- Sim. – ele disse após ouvir algo de quem ligara – Entendo. – o menor virou-se para ver a expressão do segundo, que tinha os olhos estreitados de forma que já conhecia. Ele sempre estreitava os olhos quando sentia-se contrariado – É, está chovendo muito aqui também... Vai ter que ser em uma outra oportunidade... Pode demorar... Eu sei, eu sei... Claro que não, seria muito irresponsável. – a pausa desta vez foi bem maior. O colegial já prestava total atenção na conversa – É, está sim, por isso acho melhor desligar. Passo no seu apartamento amanhã, guardei uma cópia da chave, pro caso de alguma emergência... Então estarei aí. Até.

Desligou o aparelho, e ao colocá-lo no bolso deparou-se com grandes e curiosos olhos violeta.

- Quem era?

- O dono daquele apartamento que estava sob meus cuidados. – tirou-o de seu colo e levantou-se – Vou dormir agora, pode assistir tv até tarde se quiser, só não faça barulho quando vier pro quarto.

- Kakuzu. – chamou mais uma vez.

- O que foi agora?

- Boa noite. – sorriu.

_Não queria ter sorrido diante da pressa que ele mostrou após o telefonema..._

x-**X**-x

Adentrou correndo no galpão, o suor descendo pelo peito e os cabelos antes bem arrumados agora pregavam em sua testa. Parou, ofegante, deixando a mochila escorregar de seus dedos e cair no chão sujo.

- K-kazuku... – sua voz falhava à medida que via os dedos morenos brincando com o gatilho do revolver que agora apontava para si.

- Muito bem Kakuzu. – o segundo homem só agora fora notado pelo albino. Ele usava um terno fino, os cabelos bem penteados e uma bela mala bem segura na mão – Agora atire nele.

- Kakuzu, explique-se, seu merda! – exclamou com toda a força que tinha.

- Sinto muito. – abaixou a arma, estreitando os olhos – Foi você quem veio até mim... Eu não soube o que fazer... Achei que seria... mais fácil... se me aproximasse... Mas não foi... Não é.

- Do que diabos está falando, caralho?! – avançou alguns passos.

- Pergunto o mesmo. – o homem mais afastado disse – Ande logo com isso Kakuzu, estou pagando por seus serviços! – ele parecia irritado.

- Da pra calar a boca? – olhou para o que estava atrás, que imediatamente se calou ao ver os orbes verdes brilharem perigosamente para si. Tornou a voltar-se ao albino – Desculpe Hidan. – segurou firme a arma – Faz alguns meses... Ele me contratou para te seguir, relatar sobre você e, se necessário... te matar. – Hidan pareceu estupefato demais para dizer qualquer coisa – Dois dias depois você apareceu com Kisame... Descobri onde você estudava, e fui até lá pra dar uma olhada, mas você me viu e me seguiu. Então eu só pensei em me aproximar um pouco, pra ser mais fácil pegar informações. Eu tentei te avisar... tentei te fazer sair dessa loucura... mas você nunca me escuta, droga! – apontou a arma para o colegial.

- Então quer dizer que... todo esse tempo... – sequer prestou atenção na arma que lhe era apontada, só o que importava no momento era saber se tudo o que passara com o moreno fora uma mentira.

O som do tiro fez com que fechasse os olhos, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem pela força com que o fez. Permaneceu assim por alguns segundos, até notar que o tiro não o havia acertado. Ergueu os olhos para Kakuzu, que apontava a arma na direção do corpo caído do homem bem vestido, que agora tinha a cabeça em uma poça de sangue.

- KAKUZU VOCÊ-!

- CALADO! – gritou em um rugido, fazendo sumir o largo sorriso da face pálida do mais novo – Que droga. – resmungou consigo mesmo, trocando o cartucho da arma – Como eu sou idiota... Eu matei a porra do cara...

- Mas isso é bom, não é? Agora podemos esquecer isso tudo e...

- Você é idiota ou o que? – olhou seriamente para Hidan, como nunca havia feito antes – Eu quase te matei, você acabou de descobrir que eu estive do seu lado só pra te matar, e ainda quer que fiquemos juntos?

- É. – respondeu firme – Você pode ter se aproximado de mim pra isso... mas você acabou gostando de mim, não é? Por isso decidiu matá-lo, e não a mim.

Kakuzu olhou-o por alguns segundos, parecendo incrédulo pelo que ouvia. O albino foi ao seu encontro com um sorriso ainda maior, mas foi censurado pela arma que voltara a apontar para si.

- O que é essa merda agora? – recuou.

- Você tem idéia de quem eu acabei de matar? É claro que não tem. – falou antes que Hidan pudesse responder – Ele é um dos grandes... Parece que você andou implicando com o filho dele... Agora que ele está morto, vão vir atrás de mim... Eles me conhecem. E quando me acharem, vão pegar você também.

- Então nós saímos da cidade, do país, continente... Não importa, Kakuzu! – aproximou-se novamente.

- Você não entendeu a parte do "ele é um dos grandes", não é? – sacudiu a cabeça – Provavelmente nossa saída do país está impossibilitada. Quando eles virem o cara morto, vão mandar a policia atrás de mim.

- E... O que sugere que a gente faça?

Novamente Kakuzu o olhou em silêncio.

- Venha aqui. – baixou a arma.

Correu até ele, sem temer levar um tiro. O moreno laçou sua cintura e o beijou de forma terna, por um breve momento antes de o soltar.

- Agora recue dez passos.

- Pra que?

- Recue agora! – exclamou.

- Está bem... – virou-se e contou os passos até o décimo, mas antes que se voltasse ao moreno, ele o repreendeu de novo:

- Não se vire.

- Mas o que você está fazendo? – ia virando para ele quando ouviu um tiro, e a bala alojou na parede do galpão, depois de passar bem perto de seu rosto.

- DISSE PRA NÃO VIRAR!

Hidan empalideceu com o tiro que quase lhe acertara, e com as pernas trêmulas achou melhor não contrariar. Virou-se novamente para a parede, e ficou assim.

- Ótimo. – ouviu o moreno suspirar – Desculpe por tudo isso... Podíamos ter nos conhecido em outras circunstancias, mas acho que não era pra dar certo mesmo. Ah, você tem razão, eu acabei gostando de você. Gostando até demais. Eu estava tentando adiar esse momento o máximo possível, mas sabia que um dia ia chegar. Bom, não sabia que iria resolver assim, mas... Isso não é importante. Você tem a chave daquele meu apartamento pequeno, não tem? Pois bem, tem uma chave embaixo da mesinha daquele vaso horrível que fica no meu quarto, e algumas tábuas debaixo da cama são soltas. Tire elas, vai achar um cofre, a chave abre ele. Lá tem muito dinheiro e a escritura de alguns imóveis. É tudo seu agora.

- Por quê está me dando isso?

- Vai saber logo. – fez outra pausa – Hidan... Acho que nunca me importei com alguém, mas com você é diferente... Eu... Te amo.

- Eu também Kakuzu, e sem-

**BANG!**

Arregalou os olhos. Seu coração acelerou, o suor voltou ao seu corpo com a respiração ofegante, os olhos foram tomados pelas lágrimas e as pernas tremiam junto a todo o corpo agora.

- Não... – sussurrou, as lágrimas agora rolando por sua face apática – Não, não, não, não... – pôs o rosto entre as mãos, apertando os olhos. Virou-se ainda de olhos fechados, sentindo o corpo todo oscilar. Abriu os olhos, e viu dois corpos jogados em uma poça de sangue. O do homem, e o do moreno de orbes verdes apagados – NÃO! KAKUZU SEU IDIOTA! – correu até ele, apanhando o corpo ainda quente para pô-lo no colo, olhou para sua própria mão suja de sangue, e seguiu os olhos até o buraco entre os cabelos lisos. Soluçou, pondo a mão na boca para conter-se, enquanto as lágrimas ainda corriam por sua face avermelhada. Arrumou os cabelos do moreno para atrás e varreu o pó de sua jaqueta favorita – Você não podia ter feito isso comigo... – encostou a testa na dela, deixando algumas lágrimas caírem em seu rosto – Não podia ter me deixado assim... Você era o cara mais inteligente que eu já conheci, podia ter achado uma saída. – apertou a mão nos cabelos negros sujos de sangue.

Um urro saiu por seus lábios, e permaneceria daquele jeito até se dar conta de que ele nunca mais lhe intimidaria com os olhos verdes reluzentes e vazios.

_Mas acima de tudo, devia tê-lo impedido de fazer aquela loucura._

x-**X**-x

_Uma gota caiu no retrato, e em seguida mais uma, e mais uma... O rosto do albino estava novamente banhado por lágrimas, e seu peito já não suportava tamanha dor. Passou os dedos pela face bruta do moreno, analisando a jaqueta de couro negro que agora ele é quem vestia. Tinha de concordar que ficava bem melhor nele. Analisou também os cabelos negros penteados para trás, mas com mechas caindo pela frente. Passou a mão por seus próprios cabelos para trás e fixos com gel, antes de limpar o rosto, mas não adiantara nada, novas lágrimas o molharam._

_- Hidan._

_Virou-se devagar para ver a garota de cabelos e olhos azuis parada na porta, usando um belo e sensual vestido preto, sob uma blusa para disfarçar o decote._

_- Eu bati, mas você não respondeu. Está quase na hora do enterro. – observou o albino voltar-se à foto, então prosseguiu: – Vamos?_

_- Já estou indo._

_Ainda demorou alguns segundos para que ela fechasse a porta. Hidan passou novamente os dedos pelo rosto do moreno antes de enxugar as lágrimas mais uma vez._

_- Tenho que ir agora... Me despedir de você... Eles devem ter mandado a Konan me chamar porque ela tem mais jeito com essas coisas, por ser mulher... Você é um grande idiota, sabia? Ah, saiba que eu nunca vou gostar de alguém como gostei de você._

_Levantou-se e pousou delicadamente o porta-retratos na mesinha de cabeceira, ainda tendo tempo de arrastar os dedos pelo retrato. Foi até a porta e a abriu, olhando uma última vez o pequeno quarto antes de sair por ele com os olhos ardendo enquanto despedia-se:_

_- Adeus._

_

* * *

_

_**Comentários;**  
_

_

* * *

_**Utopia:** _Idéia irrealizável; Fantasia; Sonho; Delírio; Lugar não existente._

Achar um nome pra essa fic foi beeem mais difícil do que escrever a mesma_. _Iria se chamar "Do Inicio ao Fim", só que escrito em inglês, porém... As traduções não sairiam literais, e odeio tradução alternativa... Então optei por _Utopia._ Por quê? Porque eles viveram algo momentâneo, otimista, ignorando as complicações que viriam a seguir. Ou seja, um sonho, um desejo irrealizável, uma _Utopia_ XD

* * *

Bom Deb, sei que você prefere comédias, mas você sabe que eu prefiro escrever yaoi de romance/drama... De qualquer forma, espero que tenha gostado, e feliz aniversário \o

* * *

Sobre a fic... Eu passei minutos encarando o word em branco até me surgir essa idéia insana. Eu até gostei do resultado. Tenho a leve impressão de que no fim a fic ficou meio feia. Escrevi meio que as pressas o final, e estou postando agora porque não terei tempo a noite, e amanhã seria tarde demais XD' Então, se achar um errinho, mil desculpas, não tive tempo de revisar e_e Tentei fazer o maior número de cenas possível, com o maior número de pistas, mas ainda assim acho que ficou meio confuso até a revelação final.

Gostou? Favoritou? O que custa deixar uma review? Não leva nem dois minutos e vai fazer uma autora feliz.

Não gostou? Tem alguma crítica? Deixe uma review dizendo em que posso melhorar.

_Até ;***_


End file.
